


And i'ma be alright. I'ma be okay.

by BenjiTyler



Series: It was just drugs. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess, impending smut..maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian goes to the doctor with Mickey to make sure he isn’t bipolar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And i'ma be alright. I'ma be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is after 'You take somthin'? '  
> I'm not happy with it but fuck it. 
> 
> I may keep doing small pieces from this. I don't know where its going yet.

Ian and Mickey got off the L and walked to the clinic.

Ian was a little nervous, Mickey could tell.

He rolled his eyes, sighed and grabbed Ian's hand while they were walking. He laced their fingers together. Ian looked completely shocked at this type of affection in public but had visibly relaxed.

Ian had a big goofy smile.  

Mickey shook his head and laughed a little.

They were about 5 minutes from the clinic when a guy yelled “FAGS”.

Ian knew Mickey would get upset, he took his hand away.

Mickey knew Ian was doing it for him so he took Ian's hand back and yelled “FUCK OFF!”  at the guy and kept walking.

Ian had a small smile. God did he love Mickey so much.

 

**

 

They were in the room. The nurse just left and they were waiting for the doctor to come and talk to them.

Ian was nervous but he had relaxed a lot since they walked in...

 

*10 minutes earlier*

Ian and Mickey walked up to the desk and checked in.

Ian's name was called.

“Will you come with me?” Ian asked Mickey

“Sure man.”

The nurse looked at them and then said only family could come back with Ian.

What kind of stupid fucking rule is that?

“I am fucking family lady. I’m his boyfriend.” a very angry Mickey said.

The nurse looked a little surprised and then looked to Ian for confirmation.

Ian nodded.

Mickey just called him family and his boyfriend at the same time. Ian felt like his heart was about to melt.

 

*Present time*

“You’re gonna be fine Ian.” Mickey reassured Ian.

“I know, its just i can’t be like Monica. I just can’t. I don’t know what the hell i’d do if i was.”

“You aren’t but if you were bi-what the fuck ever, we would get through it. Alright?”

We, Mickey just said we, we would get through it. God. Sometimes Mick just surprises him so much. After getting barely any attention from him over the past few years its SO different to get this sweet Mickey that he didn’t see much before. Different but nice.

“Okay.” Ian said with a smile.

 

**

  
  


The just finished up with the doctor. They were walking back to the L.

“See, you’re fine. You aren't like Monica.”

“God i feel so much better. I was pretty worried. Thank you for coming here and being here for me.”

“Anytime firecrotch.”

It was Ian this time who grabbed Mickey's hand and laced their fingers together.

Mickey didn't even resist, just let Ian hold his hand.

Ian figured he was pushing his luck but he just felt so grateful of how awesome Mickey was being.

He stopped walking, which in turn made Mickey stop walking.

Ian leaned over and gave Mickey one quick peck on his lips, as a thank you.

Mickey was a little surprised but fuck it if he was gonna kiss Ian in public then he wasn't getting no shitty peck of a kiss.

When Ian went to pull away Mickey took his free hand and put it on the back of Ian's head and pulled him back in.

Ian smiled and kissed back.

They stood there for a good ten minutes making out on a random street, just being happy and free.

 

Mickey could feel himself getting hard so he pulled back.

“If we keep this up you’re gonna fuck me right here. So lets go.”

“Is that a promise?” Ian asked with a cheeky grin.

Mickey smirked and lightly slapped Ian's chest.

Ian just smiled back and they continued on their walk to the L.

 

Both Mickey and Ian had to keep adjusting themselves on the L the whole way home.

To say they got some weird looks was an understatement.

 

**

 

Once the got into the Milkovich house the both  had the same exact idea.

They ran to their room and started stripping off their clothes.

“Next time you’re just gonna fuck me in the street. I don't even give a fuck. That train ride was fucking hell.”

“Agreed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended it where i did BUT i was thinking about writing a very small piece after this with the smut from the end of this. Anyone interested in that?


End file.
